The Untold Stories of the Doctor and the Ponds
by Mistress TARDIS
Summary: This takes place in 5x8. This is an AU in which they actually went to Rio, instead of ending up with the lizard men. The Doctor tells the Ponds it's a simple vacation from the hectic travel and aliens, but he finds something very suspicious that may prevent them from having the peaceful vacation they hoped for...
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the TARDIS console, watching the Doctor flip switches and press buttons. "Rio, here we come! Did you know there's automated sand there? Automated sand, Ponds!" he said as he pulled a lever for the last time. There was a shake, a jolt, and there we were. Rio in all it's glory. I stepped out the TARDIS door, sliding my sunglasses off the top of my head and on to my nose.

Rory followed me out the door, taking in the view with me. We saw the sunbathers, the children playing in the water, the partying teenagers, and an assortment of other people going about their regular things. I took a few more steps out into the automated sand. "This is a nice change," Rory said, "Nothing that wants to kill us or eat us." I smiled at his comment, and so did the Doctor. Rory and I walked onto the beach while the Doctor went off to God knows where. We sat in the sand, dangling our feet in the shallow edge of the water.

Rory and I didn't speak much, we just sort of sat there. We'd just got back from the encounter with the dreamlord, we were pretty tired. We ended up getting into a little splash fight, but after that Rory pulled out a book of his and started reading. Without him noticing, I got up and slipped my shoes on, deciding to find the Doctor.

I walked around for a while, expecting to find him at the sweets cart or something, but I didn't. After a long while of searching, I finally found him sitting on a rock. He was reading a newspaper, it looked like. Without looking up, he said "Remember how I said that we came here for no particular reason?"

"Yea..." I say, sitting next to him.

He puts the newspaper down and looks me straight in the eye. "Well, I lied," he gets up and turns on his heel, facing the water. "There have been 20 reported 'drownings' in the past 3 months. No bodies, no evidence of anyone ever being there, nothing. It's liked someone took them and plopped them up and out of the water. Just like that."

I walk over and stand next to him, looking out at the water. "But how is that possible?" I ask.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Go get Rory, we've got some investigating to do" he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I run back to the spot where I left Rory. He was still reading his book, looks like he barely noticed I left. I lightly tap him on the shoulder. He jumps, and turns to face me. "Hey you, come on. The Doctor needs our help."

"With what?" Rory asks, folding over the corner of his page and setting the book down.

"Aliens, I'm guessing" I say. I can see a look of disappointment cross his face. He quickly hides it, though. I take his hand and start jogging back towards the Doctor.

We come back to see the Doctor walking in the shallow part of the water, pants rolled up and sonic screwdriver scanning the water. "Not again," Rory said under his breath. I nudge him with my elbow.

"Cheer up, will you? We're getting married in the morning." I say with a slight smile. The Doctor sees us and waves. He puts his sonic back in his jacket and walks back to the beach.

"Alright. The sonic is picking up traces of transportation particles. So whatever is taking them is using a transportation beam, it looks like." he says, bouncing on his heels. "We won't be able to investigate while there are crowds here, so we'll have to wait until nightfall. Why don't you two go clean yourselves up in the TARDIS and get some rest. I'll fetch you when it's time" He turned on his heels, like he usually does, and goes back into the water.

We go back to the TARDIS. We find the bathroom, clean ourselves up a bit, then go to our room. Our nice, cozy, bunk bedded room. I take the top, like I usually do, and Rory takes the bottom. We sit there for a moment. Then I hear Rory pull the blankets toward him and turn over. I stay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling. I soon hear Rory's steady breathing. After a while I give in, and fall asleep.

"Come on Ponds, wake up. We have an alien abduction case to deal with!" the Doctor says, bursting into the room. I get up, bonking my head on the ceiling in the process. Sharply inhaling, I climb down the bed and fix my hair quickly before following the Doctor. Rory isn't far behind. We leave the TARDIS and start our investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

"While you were off resting, I was here doing some more research, you see. Turns out they always grab their victims on a Tuesday afternoon." the Doctor says, leading us to the water. "And they are usually pretty far out in the water. Just enough so you can see them, but not clearly from the beach. This narrows it down to a few species. The Sontarans, the Daleks, or the Cybermen. Don't know which one yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"How can you be sure it's one of those species? I mean, the only thing you know is that it happens on a Tuesday and that they are using a transportation beam or whatever you said earlier." Rory says.

"Well, there's only about a dozen species I know that are particularly drawn to Tuesdays. Take away the nine of them that can't stand being in Rio, and there you go!" Rory looks at me, then back at the water. He obviously doesn't want to be doing all this alien stuff. I sigh and look over at the Doctor, who is now proceeding to lick the sand by the water.

"Have you always been this gross?" I ask him. He ignores my comment and continues. I shake my head. I watch the Doctor work for a few minutes, then look over at Rory. Except, Rory isn't there. "Rory?" I yell, standing up. The Doctor turns and faces me, then at the spot Rory was.

"Don't move, Pond" he says, scanning the spot Rory was with his sonic. He looks at the reading and frowns. He scans it again, and when he looks at the readings for the second time, I can see he's getting worried.

"Doctor.. What is it? Where's Rory?" I say, stepping closer to him. The Doctor hesitates for a moment before answering.

"The same transportation particles I found in the water were surrounding Rory... They took him. Whoever they were." Tears form in my eyes. They took Rory. My Rory. I couldn't believe it. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. Then, suddenly, we hear a loud, robotic voice fill the air.


End file.
